pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisarell Spikeback
Lisarell Spikeback, also known as Lisa, Is a young dragoness who went through a lot because of the third dark war. Personality & Character Lisa tends to be quiet, introvert and reclusive, not relying on others apart from her family members. She's also not very good at socializing, espaciallly at finding new friends. Yet, she can stand up to herself whenever others would muck or even attack her. She would't mind getting her paws "dirty" in order to defend herself, but she will avoid killing others at all costs. Skills & abilities After she discovered her element, Lisa trained herself to use it. She managed to learn how to read thoughts, but mind reading is still something she struggles with. Her mind reading cannot reach deeper into the opponent's mind without without her losing control. Weaknesses Lisa's element can backfire when she doesn't use it properly and carefully. The effects might be deadly. While Lise is trying the fix her eating habits, her body is still quite thin, causing her a disadvantage in physical fights. Her left eyesight is also very limited, as she can only see blurry shapes and movements. Backstory Childhood Lisarell was born in 1560 and raised only by her father. They lived in the second class district, in a very "basic" house compared to other houses in the area. Her father was... quite protective towards her, causing her to be isolated from the world. She didn’t learn things that others learned at her age. Eventually he let her go to school, so she won't have difficulties later when she becomes older. When she started going to school, Lisa didn’t have friends. Her inexperience with socializing caused her to avoid contact with the rest. It didn’t bother her much though, she liked being alone, wondering in her thoughts and feelings. One day Lisa overheard a few of her classmates talking about their mothers, it was the first time she ever heard about motherhood. Naturally, Lisa started asking her father about the subject, insisting to know why she doesn’t have a mother. He said that her mother had some difficulties that forced her to go somewhere else, despite wanting to remain there with them. As Lisa insisted, he warned her from thinking about questions and desires too much, saying that It won't do her any good before walking away. There was something strange about him, Lisa felt it. Discovering Her Element The strange feelings only became stronger as Lisa glowed. She felt some kind of attraction to living beings, or more likely, to make eye contact with them. She did so with small animals since citizens found her behavior disturbing. Each time she looked into an animal's eyes, she started to hear voices and sometimes even see blurry pictures for a second. It took her a while, but Lisa eventually figured out that she can actually read their thoughts. When Lisa told her father about her discoveries, he insisted her to stop doing those experiments, stating that they're dangerous. After this day, Lisa noticed a change in her father's behavior: He avoided making eye contact with her most of the time and asked her about her feelings every few days. He also prevented her from going outside without an escort. Lisa started to feel uncomfortable, as if there was a tight leash on her all the time. Those difficulties caused Lisa to start searching for company of others by socializing. However, the other students already started to view her as creepy because of her colours and behavior. Because of this, she was angry with her father for making it all the more difficult for her. Yet, he was the only thing she had for a family, and the only thing she truly cared about. The Battle of Bloody Dawn It was like any other day: Lisa went to school and returned home to her father. During the evening, there was stress in the streets, as citizens started to talk about some kind of danger. Her father wend outside to check about it, telling Lisa to remain calm and that he will come back soon. She waited, and after half an hour he returned back into the house, more stressful than ever. There was also a nanny alongside him. Lisa was confused - the noises outside, all the stress, she tried to ask what was happening but began stuttering. Her father held her head and told her calmly – "The dark army is attacking". He had to go and fight, leaving Lisa with the nanny until the battle is over. He told Lisa to be strong and hogged her tight before going outside. Lisa watched from the window as he jumped into the sky and flew away. Lisa didn’t care about anything but her father. She forgot all the anger she had towards him and just hoped to see him again, ignoring the nanny almost completely until the wall was breathed, when the two had go escape to the underground city. Even if she didn’t want to, Lisa fall asleep. After the Bloody Dawn In the morning after, Lisa searched for her father with no success. Someone approached her asking for her name. After Lisa answered, the dragoness introduced herself as Rosemarri Scarletclaw. Before Lisa could ask about her father, Rosemarri told the unfortunate, that her father died. The stranger also told Lisa that she adopted her, given that she had no family left. Lisa wanted to object, but she had no choice. Apparently, it was already approved by her father before he perished. Luckily, Olivher left quite a lot of unused income after his death, which helped them keep the house until Rosemarri found a better job with proper income. Despite the freedom Rosemarri gave her, Lisa wasn’t happy a all, viewing her adoptive mother as a complete stranger who has some kind of claim on her. She spend most of her time outside the house, doing whatever eases the pain of losing her true family. As time passed, Lisa started to spend even more time outside, returning home quite late. Whenever Rosemarri asked her about the things do outside, Lisa told her the it's "private". A Long Night One night, Lisa returned home earlier the usual. A vessel broke, and Rosemarri came to the entrance immediately. She saw Lisa rushing to her room, covering half of her face with her wing. Blood stained the path behind her. Rosemarri followed Lisa and saw her face, scarred by three scratched that cut through her left eyelids, enough to damage the eye itself. They went to the closest medic they could find and Lisa's wounds were healed, to a degree. Her left eye was heavily damaged, reducing the eyesight to foggy shapes. Rosemarri demanded an explanation for the wounds Lisa got, leaving her no choice. Lisa told her that she went into an argument with someone she knew, leading to a fight. Therefore, Rosemarri insisted her to stop returning home lately, something that Lisa actually agreed on. Deterioration After this long night, Lisa began to act differently. She became impatient and aggressive. She was barley eating or sleeping. It didn’t take long of her to became thin enough to the other females in school to be disturbed by her "skeleton" or "Darker" appearance. A few days later, Lisa wanted to release her anger on something, but tried her best to control herself. But then a dragoness started an argument with her, calling her "A mess of a dragoness". Lisa charged on her, attacking as much as she could before the other dragons neutralized her. She was expelled from school. Because of her behavior, Rosemarri decided to bring a psychiatrist home to see Lisa, who objected the idea constantly. It was when her insists were useless, that Lisa desided to use a different method. She stared at her adoptive mother right in the eyes, and began… commanding her. Her eyes losf their natural look, turning into the eyes of a hypnosis dragon. Something went wrong though, as Lisa started to have visions of things she never experienced. She went too far, and entered Rosemarri's mind. Flashing images, images of memories which were not her own. Lisa could not stop them all from reaching her mind and combining with her own memories. Then, came the pain, sadness and fear. Some memories were full of them, hurting Lisa mentally, even if she didn’t manage to fully understand them. She tried to stop the mind reading desperately, begging for the pain to go away, but with no success. The pain did go away though, as she became tired and eventually fainted. Breakdown Lisa was not herself in the following weeks. The hypnosis caused her an identity crisis. She didn’t know which ones of the memories she had were hers. Luckily for her, she didn’t have enough elemental energy to hold the hypnosis for long. Otherwise, the effect would have been permanent. Rosemarri stayed alongside her during everyday, helping her receive the necessary treatments. The two developed somewhat of a mother-daughter relationship, as Lisa for ones didn’t reject Rosemarri's help. Lisa felt a bit strange though, considering she was raised only by her father and never saw her mother in person. Then, Lisa told Rosemarri about the night where she got the scars, the night that made her so aggressive… Recovery After the treatments, Lisa was released home, but was warned of using hypnosis again since it's dangerous and illegal. Lisa tried her best to improve her way of living, first by fixing her eating habits and then by going back to school. Yet, some of the memories she read remained, getting clearer as time passed on. She eventually managed to "remember" some of the things she saw, one of them picked her interest in particular. She didn’t want to ask Rosemarri about it though, not until their relationship becomes stronger. Relationships Olivher Spikeback Lisa was really close to her father given that he was the only true family she had before the battle of bloody dawn, and the only one she could rely on back then. Even though he was somewhat responsible for some of her problems, she just couldn't hate him for that. Selina Spikeback Even though Lisa never met her mother, she still had a significant place in her life. Lisa always saw her as an ideal that no one should replace, which made it difficult for her to accept someone else taking her place. Rosemarri Scarletclaw At first, Lisa didn't want to accept her as a mother, given that she didn't know her nor experienced motherhood before. However, Lisa didn't have a choice. Therefore, Lisa tried to keep away from her as long as she could. After the hypnosis went out of control, Rosemarri helped Lisa to overcome the mental side effects. This made Lisa realize how much Rosemarri truly cares about her, giving her the desire to improve their relationship in the future. Gallery 8145c616d91999d2f29ed2ad643008f8-dc7adku.png|Current design Don't Look! (Compressed).png|Lisarell using hypnosis pure_light__it_s_getting_late_by_darkanioid1997_ddk3en3-pre.jpg|Lisarell during lonelier times PL:_Scaredy_by_RusCSI.png|Lisarell as a child Questions by skylanders1997-d9woqvy.jpg|Concept art of Lisa (Old design) Pure_light_lisa_spikeback_by_skylanders1997-d9c2sqg.png|Original design Notes * Lisa has a necklace with the same look and colours as her horn-rings; * She inherited a lot from her mother; * Since Lisa's left eye iris became grey after it was damaged, Lisa wears a ring on one of her left horns that has a grey gem in it. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:2nd class